


A feather in the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, parent!phan, whitchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil is an overprotective parent and Dan's just trying to do what's best for their kids. When their daughter has a bad day on their first day of school Phil decided to step in with a little good luck charm. It doesn't go as well as he'd hoped.Commission for rainbownrd





	A feather in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbownrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownrd/gifts).

> Sorry it took so long for me to make this, hope you enjoy! (Part two coming in the next few days I promise).

Phil peeked through the curtains anxiously as he watched Dan get into the car, two reluctant eleven-year-olds in tow. He'd been banned from going with them, apparently, he would get too emotional and "embarrass" them in front of all their new classmates. It wasn't his fault, they were his babies and now they were off to big school. It had been bad enough sending them off to primary school but that was a walk in the park compared to high school, you know, the scary one. He shuddered remembering his first day, and they didn't even have an older sibling who would give them some hope of surviving before cruelty ripping it away once they arrived (damn you, Martyn).

He waved them off, knowing full well they couldn't see him but hoped that somehow they would sense it. They turned out of the driveway and disappeared down the road, leaving him anxiously pacing until his husband's return. Honestly not letting him go would only make it worse, and he'd always thought that Dan would be the bad one with nerves for the twins. Fortunately, he had composed himself a little better over the years or else he might have caved in at Phil's pleas to have them homeschooled. That would never have been a good idea, they liked to think of themselves as good parents, but they were certainly not good teachers. Plus the children needed to learn social skills, something both of their fathers sorely lacked.

He couldn't believe that it had been eleven years since they had adopted the pair of wailing babies. Sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday, it was sad in a way, when did life start passing him by so fast? He was getting old, he'd be seventy before he knew it and life will have passed him by. He still couldn't believe that he would never take them back to that quaint little primary school by the river, with its nice green fields and colourful walls. Now they were destined for a grey concrete monstrosity, within which lay the destruction of their innocence in the idol gossip of teens and sex education classes lead by the dodgy music teacher.

His mind raced with the possibilities of what could go wrong. They both had freckles, would that make them a target for bullying? What about their names? His Mum had convinced him to carry on the family tradition of using slightly alternative spellings of regular names, and whilst Alizon and Camryn didn't sound at all that bad it was surprising how many people got annoyed when trying to write them down. What if someone brought up the fact that they had two Dads? He sunk down onto the sofa and switches on the TV in an effort to distract himself. Unfortunately, he had the day off work which was not helping. Damn his boss being nice to him and giving him days off on important dates in his kid's lives.

Eventually, Dan returned, looking not that bothered at all,

"Where they ok? Did the students look nice? Were they nervous? When are we picking them up?"

Dan raised an eyebrow at him, fighting to hide the fond grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth,

"They were fine Phil," he said exasperatedly, "Everyone seemed very friendly, they both seemed pretty excited, and they're getting the bus, remember?"

Phil wrung his hands together anxiously,

"Are you sure about the bus thing? I mean it is their first day, and I could always message them and tell them we'll pick them up,"

Dan let out a deep sigh,

"The bus stop is right there Phil," he replied, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice and pointing out of the window to the small yellow sign that couldn't be more than ten meters from their driveway, "Besides we talked about this, they need to learn the ways of public transport and a school bus is the safest way to do that,"

Phil bit his tongue, knowing there would be no way to argue his way out of that,

"Fine, what do you want to do today, I've got the whole day free,"

Dan pressed his hands together and looked to the ceiling,

"God save us,"

Phil punched him lightly on the shoulder and made his way into the kitchen, switching the kettle on,

"Coffee?"

Dan nodded and he plonked down Dan's mug on the counter next to his own, both sorely in need of washing. The residual coffee would just give it extra flavour right?

They settled down on the sofa, some crappy mid-morning television show playing in the background, both scrolling through their Phones. Phil had sent a photo of Alizon and Camryn to his Mum earlier, both smartly dressed in shirts, ties and blazers that they were just a little bit too small for but it was fine because they'd "grow into them". She was cooing over them as unusual and asking when she could next come round for a visit. It was a lot harder for the family to travel over to the Isle of White these days with the kids having so many commitments and Phil working more, but at least he still got to see his parents every few months.

Eventually, Dan tapped his leg and suggested they go for a walk or something, just to get out of the house for a little while. Being cooped up all day never did them any good, despite Dan's adamant claims that he could just live the rest of his life indoors if he needed to. The weather was still warm with summer still not having entirely come to an end but not sweltering as it had been a few months ago. 

Phil loved their little house. It was almost always a mess and unfortunately, Dan's minimalist dream house had sort of been tossed out of the window with the accumulation of Phil's nick-nacks and the general crap that came along with having children, but to him, it was worth it at least. They had a nice big garden (although unfortunately no dog) and whilst in London space was always limited, it was never cramped or uncomfortable, just a little compact at times. The street was never too busy but busy enough so that it never felt dead and there was a park just around the corner that was pleasant to walk through on a nice day, a day such as today in fact.

"Come on, let's get out of the house or I might just sink into the sofa and never get up," Dan said, standing with a groan and cracking his knees. Phil yawned and began to pull on the closest pair of shoes he could find whilst Dan searched for something more fitting with his outfit. 

He kept anxiously checking his Phone, just to make sure neither of the kids had messaged him. To be fair with them usually a text was a bad sign, but he still wanted to know how they were getting on. By the time Dan had dragged him out there only had an hour or two before they were needed at home to greet them,

"Stop fussing, you're always fussing," he said fondly. Phil shrugged and sighed,

"I know, I know. Sometimes I can't help it,"

It was sunny out and pigeons called from distant rooftops. The park was surprisingly empty but a few people milled around with dogs or hung around by the pond. Ducks quacked at their feet and the gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the old oak trees. A squirrel darted across the path, tail bouncing along behind it. A few swan feathers were scattered across the freshly mowed grass and Phil bent down to pluck one from the ground, sliding it delicately into his pocket. Dan raised an eyebrow at him, but he only shrugged,

"What, they're useful,"

They wandered along in comfortable silence, admiring the pretty scenery around them. Phil paused for a moment looking up at the clouds,

"Are you really not that worried about them?" He asked quietly. Dan shrugged with a gentle sigh,

"Of course I am Phil, I'm just a lot better at hiding it than you are,"

Phil let out a snort, but was still unsure,

"But I mean, school was awful for you, and now we're just putting our kids through that. What if the same things happen?" he said nervously. Dan kicked a stone on the path, startling a group of pigeons who took flight with some disorganized flaps.

"Things have changed, hopefully. Plus they can always come and talk to us and we'll sort it out, won't we? Imagine how socially inept they would be if we tried to homeschool them, I'm sure they wouldn't thank us for that,"

Phil nodded, leaning in a little closer to Dan. Maybe the real reason he was so worried was because his babies were growing up. He'd found it difficult enough to accept his own transition into adulthood, how his kids where at the stage where they started to drift away and it terrified him. Dan noticed he was still looking a bit upset and took him by the arm,

"Come on, let's go get ice-cream. I know food is something that always distracts you,"

Phil let out a quiet laugh,

"You know me too well,"

When the kids got home Phil had to resist the urge to envelop them in the biggest, warmest fatherly hug he could manage and instead settled for incessantly questioning them on their day. Camryn seemed his normal bubbly self. His favourite lesson was biology and his least favourite catering (apparently the teacher was a bitch). He'd eaten lunch with his primary school friends but had made a new one in computer science called Harry. Alizon however, just seemed a bit off. About halfway through the conversation, she stormed off into her bedroom.

Dan locked eyes with Phil and they cautiously followed her, knocking on her firmly shut door. She didn't answer, so after a moment Phil cracked it open. She was sat on her bed, face like thunder.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Phil just sort of stood there like a startled rabbit. Dan rolled his eyes at his husband's uselessness,

"What's wrong sweetie, did you not have a good day?" He said gently. She crossed her arms,

"I had the worst day ever. I didn't get put with any of my friends, I lost my timetable, and then I got pooped on by a bird and now everyone is being mean to me,"

Dan sighed,

"Well, that does seem unfortunate. I'm sure everyone will forget about the poop incident in a few days. I'm sure it wasn't that bad, what lesson was your favourite?"

She shrugged,

"I like art I guess, and my English teacher is really nice. Dan smiled supportively,

"There we go, now what would you like for dinner. You can pick tonight,"

When she finally kicked them out, Phil prodded Dan in the arm. Dan rolled his eyes,

"What?" He said exasperatedly,

"I knew something bad would happen, I could sense it!"

Dan shook his head unimpressed,

"No you didn't, she just had a bad day. Everyone has a bad day now and again, you can't change that,"

Phil raised an eyebrow,

"What is I could,"

Dan's face went stoic and he crossed his arms adamantly,

"No, absolutely not, you promised you wouldn't. It isn't fair,"

You see Phil's grandma had always said she'd been able to predict the future. She owned strange books, kept old trinkets and was a generally strange woman, although very well-liked. These odd traits could quite easily be passed off as just a small part of the immense quirkiness and bizarity that was Phil's family, but it was instead something different. Phil's grandma was a witch, and to a small degree so was he. He was no expert, but he could do some basic little tricks.

He was good with little charms, ones to make you happy, ones to make you sad or pretty much any emotion between. He was good with animals and sometimes had weird dreams, but most importantly and usefully, he was very good at good luck charms. He had actually tried to curse a mouse that ate through his cereal box once, but as far as he knew it hadn't worked. 

"Come on, one little spell isn't going to hurt her. I'll just slip a horseshoe into her bag or something," he whispered. Dan remained firm,

"One, I think she'd notice a big metal object in her bag, and two I told you it isn't fair. She is our daughter, and we might love her, but we can't just provide her with an advantage over everyone else,"

“But, it can’t do any harm,”

“No, end of conversation. I’m going to make dinner,”

He stalked off towards the kitchen, and Phil pulled out the swan feather from earlier, a grin spreading across his face. It couldn’t hurt. The next day he waved both kids off at the bus stop, a shiny white feather tucked neatly into the platte in Alizon's hair.


End file.
